Desserts
by Xanpluto
Summary: Tk, Kari, and the rest of the digidestineds experience their lives together through a series of sweets and desserts.
1. Ice Cream

_I was sitting at home a few days ago with two things in mind. One, I was facing a huge decision in my life and didn't know which option to choose and two, I really, really wanted some sugar. It got me thinking about how food can be a metaphor for things that happen in our lives. This story is the result of my pondering._

_I'm not sure how long it will be but as of now I have written three parts and will update them periodically._

_Thanks for reading, and long live digimon!_

_-Xanpluto  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Ice Cream<strong>

"Kari, have you ever had to make a really tough decision?" Tk asked as he and Kari sat on a bench in the park eating ice cream. His face peered up at the sky thoughtfully, so thoughtfully that his ice cream was starting to drip on his hand.

"Well, I had to decide weather I wanted chocolate or vanilla ice cream." Kari said then rethought what she'd just said, "But that's not really too tough."

"Because you love chocolate?" Tk asked still letting his ice cream drip on his fingers.

Kari answered simply, "Yes."

There was silence for a few long moments then Tk began a little more passionately, "Chocolate has always been great for you; you absolutely love it. But, have you ever thought about how versatile vanilla is? Vanilla ice cream is used for root beer floats, is more common for sundaes, is better with apple pie, and is generally a good base for all flavors of syrups. Vanilla has nearly endless potential. Therefore, if you had to choose something you love, chocolate, or something with more prospects, vanilla, which would you choose?" Tk finally looked down, not at his ice cream, but deep into Kari's eyes waiting for an answer. She stumbled to get it.

"I don't know...vanilla is good and all but I...I really, really like chocolate."

Tk's normally cheery face turned a bit into a frown, "Oh."

"What about you, Tk? Are you happy with your chocolate ice cream?"

Tk finally looked at his gooey hand and sighed, "I don't know. Now that I have chocolate I can only think about vanilla.

"We can always go back." Kari said. She didn't quite understand Tk's sudden gloomy mood. He was usual for him.

"But if I go back it might be awkward or the shop keeper might think I'm a pig for having so much ice cream. It's not easy to change or undo an action."

"That's just silly," Kari said with a pat on his arm, "he's just going to be happy you came back to do more business."

"Is that how you would feel?" Tk asked in a serious voice while piercing Kari's eyes with his own. Kari was a bit taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"If I left but came back you would be happy."

"I suppose so." Kari said unsurely, "Where are you going with this, Tk? You're acting strange."

Tk broke eye contact with her and focused somewhere off in the distance. When he spoke his voice was soft but unemotional. "I got offered a full scholarship at an America University. I've got to make a decision by 3 o'clock tomorrow."

"What?" Kari asked shocked. "How long have you known?"

"A little over a day."

"That's an amazing opportunity. What are you going to do?" Kari asked in full excitement. She didn't quite understand Tk's turmoil until his next reply.

"I don't know. What should we do?"

"Oh." Kari said as the situation finally hit her. America was really far away; she'd hardly ever see Tk. Their friendship had been progressing quite rapidly over the last few years and they were nearly on the brink of having an actual romantic relationship. They both loved each other as friends but there was potential for more assuming, of course, they continued to spend time with each other.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Tk muttered to himself in an exhausted voice. For a while neither of them spoke. Both were running down a dozen trails of thought trying to come to the right answer. Finally, Kari thought she may have found it.

"You can have both: it's called a swirl."

Tk gave a slight smile, "You really think it's that easy?"

Kari was thoughtful but eventually laid her hand on top of his, "No, but I think it's worth a try."

TK quite spontaneously leaned closer to Kari's face and held his lips against hers for a quick moment. "Thanks."

She flushed, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>If you've got a spare moment, review!<p> 


	2. Lollypop

**Part Two: Lolly Pop**

Kari sat at the airport twiddling her thumbs eagerly. She'd already started to bite her nails from the nerves and had to resort to buying a bag of overly expensive lollypops to stop her bad habit. Especially because she didn't want to see Tk for the first time in months looking anything less than perfect.

Before Tk had left for University in America he and Kari had had one beautiful month to spend with each other. Granted, they had spent a good part of their entire lives together but this was different. This time they'd decided to give dating a chance. They did everything a normal young couple should do in the short time they were together and then had a sad goodbye.

In the four months they'd been separated they did try to talk often but both their school schedules, sports teams and clubs, and the time difference had gotten in the way. Long distance dating was difficult and painful. Therefore, when Kari finally met Tk again she didn't know what exactly was going to happen and she hated waiting.

Kari looked at the clock. The plane was supposed to land ten minutes ago. Why hadn't anyone come out yet? She sucked on her lolly occasionally clicking it on her teeth in time to the ticking clock. Then, finally, one person came out. And then another. Kari's nerves were about to burst with anxiety.

Tk walked out. His blond hair shined brilliantly in the less than flattering airport lighting and his blue eyes searched the room with ease. When they finally connected with Kari his entire face lit up in his famous, quirky smile. He was in front of her in three big strides, enveloping his arms around her body in a tight hug.

"I missed you." He sighed while releasing her.

"I missed you, too." Kari responded with the lolly still in her mouth. She'd just gotten to the chocolate center and chewed it happily before taking the stick out of her mouth. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Kari pulled Tk down into a deep kiss. When at last it ended both had goofy smiles on their faces.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Tk said while grabbing her hand and heading towards the exit. Kari led him to her car where she preceded to drive them back to her flat because Tk's mom wasn't getting home until the following day and he'd be sleeping over. On the way home they discussed everything they could possibly think about. Everything fell into place like they'd never left each other and when they finally reached Kari's flat their talking morphed into kissing. Their simple kisses morphed into deep kisses and at some point they were so out or breath they decided to take a small break.

While getting up for a drink of water Kari accidentally hit her purse off the table spilling it's contents onto the ground. While picking them up she discovered the remainder of her bag of lollys and offered one to Tk.

"Nah, I'd rather just have the chocolate center than the actual lolly."

"I don't know about that," Kari said thoughtfully while returning to the couch with her water and lolly. She leaned her head on Tk's chest softly, "after sucking on the lolly for such a long time when you finally get to the center it seems ten times better. It's the effort that makes the final product so great."

"Is that so?" Tk said while planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, definitely."

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>


	3. Macaroon

_Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the read and are craving chocolate._

_-Xanpluto_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Macaroon<strong>

"Takeru Takaishi!" A voice ripped Tk from his pleasant dreams and he felt a strong hand yank him upwards. In his sleepy state he could only assume someone was coming after his life and he aught to protect himself. This led to a quick punch at his attacker who fell to the ground just as his eyes were finally able to focus.

"Tai?"

"Why I aught to..." Tai said while getting back to his feet and lunging at Tk.

"Tai! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kari stepped between the two boys and pushed her brother to the ground. He sat there in shock.

"But Kari, he had his hands all over you when you were asleep." Tai tried to defend but Kari's angry expression didn't change and he felt worse about his actions.

"In my defense I was asleep, too." Tk said as it was news to him what he was doing. Kari looked back at him with a serious expression.

"You don't have to defend yourself." She looked at Tai, "Tk is my boyfriend; he can put his hands where ever he wants." Tk's face instantly flushed red and Tai gave him a death glare. Unaware of this Kari continued, "Why are you even at my flat, Tai?"

"I came by to see if Tk was here yet. It's been forever since I've seen the little squirt." Tai got up from the floor and offered his hand towards Tk who accepted it and the succeeding shoulder hug. "How are you, man?" He said with a smile.

Kari muttered "Boys" and then left to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Good, great. University was brilliant." Tk said happily.

"Yeah, I've heard some stories from Matt. It sounds like you're having a great time. And just between you and me he seems really depressed not to have you around." Tai gave a bit of a sardonic smile. He loved teasing Matt about his hidden 'soft' side.

"It sucks that I can't see my brother for a whole week because he's off touring with the band. But o'well, he's doing what he loves."

"Yeah." Tai said taking a seat on the coach. "So, tell me a funny story about America. Is it really like the movies?"

"Not at all," Tk paused, "well sometimes it is," he paused again, "but not really."

Tai raised his eyebrows, "Uh?"

Tk continued to explain what he meant. Half way through Kari came in with three bowls of oatmeal and joined listening to him speak with pizzaz about his time abroad. It was easy to tell he loved it, but this also saddened both Kamiyas. It meant he was surely going to go back in January for the next term.

Tai, Kari, and Tk continued to talk for several more hours. It felt like no time had passed at all since their last visit yet they had so much to catch up on. And, as usual, they discussed all the other digidestined's current lives.

"Oh my," Kari said after glancing at the clock in a break in the conversation, "I have to start baking." Both Tai and Tk raised their eyebrows in question. "I've got this dessert party with my friends from University tonight."

"Oh?" Tk said a little disappointed, "I suppose I'll see if my mom's back from her business trip."

"No, you're coming with me." Kari gave a wide, joking smile, "I've got to show off my cool American boyfriend."

"How sweet." Tai said with a slight grimace that didn't match the tone of his voice.

"Oh, shush." Kari stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "You're just jealous."

"Am not." Tai called after her and she pretended not to hear him. Instead she started grabbing ingredients from the cupboards. Meanwhile Tk and Tai started a new conversation about none other than the digital world. An hour later, the house was beginning to smell delicious and Tai and Tk migrated towards the kitchen as well.

"What are these?" Tai said reaching for the white clusters on the oven pan.

"No, Tai! It's hot!" Kari warned just as he picked it up. The heat caused him to drop it back onto the pan.

"Ouch." He said and blew on his finger tips.

Kari put her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion, "I did warn you." Tai waved her off like it was nothing.

"So, what are they?" Tk asked also curious.

"Coconut Macaroons." Kari was removing them from the tray with a spatula and putting them on a drying rack. "Once they're cool I'll dip them in chocolate and they'll be ready to go."

"And how soon is that?" Tai said eagerly.

Kari shrugged, "I'm not sure." Tai sighed not wanting to wait that long. But then he was distracted as his phone rang. He looked at the number and then walked off to the living room to take the call. Whoever it was talked quick because he was back in the kitchen in no time.

"I got to take off?" Tai said sadly and explained, "There's been some trouble at the work. I've got to go make sure that all the diplomats are happy." He ended his sentence in a mocking voice.

"Oh? You can't even stay for a macaroon?" Kari was sad that her brother had to leave without a proper good bye.

"Unfortunately, no." Tai actually sounded pained, "I've got to get going immediately. Tk why don't you walk me to the door. Love ya, sis."

Kari gave a suspicious look towards her brother then said, "Love you, too" as he and Tk moved towards the exit. Tk also looked a little suspicious of Tai.

"Tk, I love you like a little brother but I need to tell you a few things." Tai began in a serious voice once they were out of ear shot. "First, I'm glad you're back. We all missed you. Second, you've got your own house; sleep there. Third," Tai stopped, turned towards Tk, put his arm on his shoulder, and gave a tight and intimidating squeeze, "if you ever hurt my baby sister I'll make sure you never want to wake up in the morning ever again. Okay?" Tk gulped. "Good. See you later."

Tk shut the door behind him and released a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He shook out the tension from his body and then walked back towards the kitchen. Kari was at the microwave melting chocolate chips and turned at his approach.

"What was that about?"

Tk shrugged, "It was a man thing."

"Oh really?" Kari was obviously curious but Tk didn't explain it to her. "Why can't you tell me?" She took a few steps towards Tk and gave him puppy dog eyes. Luckily Tk was getting pretty good at resisting their charm if only for a few seconds.

"Simple, love, you're not a man."

"Psht." Kari slapped his arm playfully. "Fine whatever." She went back to her melted chocolate and dipped half a macaroon in it and then handed it to Tk. He ate it happily.

"You know what," Tk began wistfully as the thought came to him, "Tai is a lot like these macaroons."

"How do you mean?" Kari asked while continuing to dunk the macaroons in the chocolate.

"For starters, he's got the spiky brown hair." Kari giggled as she looked at the dipped chocolate sections on the macaroons. They indeed looked like Tai's crazy hair. "But also, his personality. Tai can put on a really strong, protective front - especially when it comes to beating away your courters - but he's really chewy on the inside. I guess what I mean to say is that once you get past that first hard bite, he'll warm up to you. Or maybe it's that once you get on his good side - the initial bite - you'll always be protected through thick and thin -the chewy center. Ugh, maybe I don't know what I'm saying."

"No, I think I get it." Kari said as she saw Tk getting frustrated by his inability to choose the right words. "My brother, the chocolate covered macaroon: blatantly simple but often underestimated."

"Something like that." Tk shrugged. "Now that that's determined I think I'd enjoy another dessert."

Kari gave a sly smile, "Close your eyes." Tk obeyed and a few seconds later he felt a soft presence on his lips and began to kiss Kari back delicately. As Kari withdrew at the end of the kiss Tk felt something being placed in his hand. "You can even have a macaroon, too."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>


	4. Jellybeans

_This chapter is dedicated to the girl digidestineds who had to put up with the boy majority throughout two seasons. There is also mention of some more pairings. Enjoy._

_Also, though the title is Jellybeans in my head I'm thinking about the Jelly Belly brand._

_-Xanpluto_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: Jellybeans<strong>

Mimi, Sora, Yolie, and Kari walked arm in arm through the mall holding bags of newly purchased clothes. After shopping for several hours they all, except maybe Mimi, were exhausted and looking forward to siting down for a bite to eat. Once they chose a restaurant and sat down they were in deep conversation and giggling like high school girls. In many ways having only four girls in a group of thirteen digidestineds had meant that they'd grown incredibly close to each other.

"Okay, girls. It's boy update time." Mimi said excitedly clapping her hands. "Who's first?" Mimi looked them all expectantly but they avoided eye contact. "Okay, I'll go first. Michael asked me to move in with him!"

"What! That's great." Sora said giving her best friend's hand a tight squeeze.

"It's about time." Yolie said is a slightly disgruntled voice. "You guys have been dating for ages."

"Pish, posh." Mimi waved her off. "We're all not like you: moving in together as soon as graduating high school."

"But we're in love: the sooner the better." Yolie said earnestly.

"Anyways," Kari said taking the attention back to Mimi, "when are you moving in? Do you need help moving your stuff?"

Mimi was slow to answer, "Well, I haven't exactly said yes yet."

"What do you mean? Do you not want to live with him?" Sora asked concerned.

"I'm not sure what I want. Moving in together might entirely change our relationship. Plus, I'm an independent person and I don't want to be tied down." Mimi was fiddling with her water glass waiting for some advice or a boost of confidence from her friends.

"Mimi, I've honestly never seen you this worried." Sora added helpfully, "You are a free person and Michael obviously knows this and accepts it."

"Sora is right, he isn't going to tie you down." Kari added.

"Unless you ask him to." Yolie said with a mischievous smile. Mimi laughed while Sora and Kari blushed.

When she was finished laughing Mimi thanked the girls, "You girls are honestly the best friends I've got. I loooooove you so much."

"Anytime." Sora said speaking on behalf of all three.

"Well, now that you've helped me with my dilemma who's next?" No one volunteered so Mimi picked one, "Yolie, tell us about Ken."

"Same old, same old." Yolie said with a gigantic smile. "We're amazingly happy and living each day like bunnies."

"Woah, TMI." Mimi said jokingly. Then added, "Who knew Ken had it in him."

"There's a lot about Ken that would surprise you." Yolie said with a shrug.

"Moving on," Mimi asserted, "but on a similar topic: have you done it yet, Sora?"

"Wait!" Kari said surprised, "I don't want to hear this about my brother."

"Suck it up girlfriend," Yolie said sassily, "just pretend it's someone else." Kari gave a sour expression but didn't say anything more. "You were saying?"

"Yes, we did." Sora had a deep blush on her face. "It just kinda happened randomly. He was having a bad day at the embassy and came over to talk. I was just sort of comforting him and one thing lead to another and ya know..."

"How sweet." Mimi said happily. "You guys have had your ups and downs. I'm glad something really good finally happened."

"Yeah, he really is great."

"Ugh," Kari said quietly, "I would never want to date Tai. He's way too controlling."

"That's just because you're his precious little sister." Sora replied, "And despite his faults, he really is quite an amazing boyfriend." Kari shrugged.

"It'll be hard to convince her of that." Yolie added with a smile, "She is dating Mr. Perfect."

"For sure." Sora stated firmly.

"Wait, what?" Kari said surprised that everyone was suddenly after Tk.

"It's true that Tk is practically the perfect boyfriend." Mimi shrugged, "But I prefer someone with a bit of edge or rebellion. I want a little drama in my life."

"I like a wounded puppy type guy. I feel special when I'm the one he confides in and seeks for comfort." Yolie said looking across the room thoughtfully. "What about you, Sora?"

"I like someone who can break my shell; someone whom I can have fun with no matter the time of day. Plus, I want someone who would never, ever leave my side. I don't know how you stand it, Kari."

Kari looked a little unsure how to answer but Mimi came to the rescue, "She stands it because she's used to waiting. Seriously, Kari and Tk have been waiting for the right moment since they were eight."

"True." Sora sighed.

Kari looked surprised, "Have you guys seriously thought we were going to end up together since we were eight? That's absurd."

"I've known it since I met you both in middle school." Yolie said with a shrug as the other girls nodded. "It was always apparent from how close you guys were."

"Oh." Kari thought back to her and Tk's friendship when they were younger; she didn't see how her friends had made the assumption.

"So Kari, it is really painful waiting for him." Sora asked sadly.

Kari thought about it for a moment and then answered, "Yes, it sucks waiting. But once we're together it's worth the wait."

"To each her own." Mimi said raising her glass in the air and then taking a drink.

"It's true," Yolie elaborated, "love is kinda like eating jelly beans."

"Huh?" Sora raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you spend your adolescence kinda testing the waters and trying out various flavors. Some you like, others you hate, and some are just alright. But, eventually you find a flavor that you absolutely, undoubtedly love, for me it's Fruit Punch, and all you want to do is eat that flavor of jelly bean."

"And even though you recognize the greatness of other flavors you still always come back to the one you love. For me it's mocha." Sora said catching on.

"I'm a sucker for Tutti-fruitti." Mimi said enthusiastically. "What about you, Kari?"

"Grapefruit. Definitely grapefruit."

Yolie had a surprised expression on her face, "Really? That's more exotic than I'd expect from you."

"Perhaps you don't know me or Tk as well as you thought you did." Kari said with a hidden smile.

"Maybe so." Yolie said curiously but didn't ask any further.

"Ah, finally." Mimi exclaimed as the waitress arrived with their food. "Let's hurry up and eat and then make a quick stop at the candy store."

"Definitely," Sora agreed, "I'm in the mood for some jelly beans."

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me how I'm doing. (HINT: it involves hitting that itty-bitty review button)<em>

_Also, I'm curious: what is your favorite jelly belly flavor? Do you have any favorite desserts you'd fancy a story out of?  
><em>


	5. Jawbreaker

_Thanks for reading everyone. I'm a bit busy abroad right now so can't update as much as I'd like. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: Jawbreaker<strong>

"Kari! Please don't go." Despite his shout of protest Kari hung up her phone and angrily tossed it onto the couch. She angrily stomped around the house for a minute and then flopped into a dining room chair and hit her head on the table. She left it there even as tears began to fall from her eyes and landed on the shiny surface. She and Tk had had their first big fight.

Kari wasn't even sure how it started. One minute they were talking and then he said something. She got upset, he got defensive, and somehow they were bickering. Maybe the stress of not having seen each other for two months had finally gotten to them.

"Kari? You home?" A knock came at the door and whoever it was let themselves in when there was no answer. "Kari?"

"I'm in here." Kari said sadly and lifted her head up from the table.

"What's wrong?" The spiky haired brunette said as he approached the table. As clueless as he could be there was no way anyone could miss her swollen eyes.

"We had a fight." Kari tried to suck in a sniffle.

"You and Tk? I'm sure you'll patch things up soon." Davis sat in the seat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "If I know anything about my best friend it's that he loves you."

"But we've never fought before." Though she was trying to control her tears they flowed endlessly from her eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Davis smiled, "Take it from someone who knows about relationship issues: things have a way of working themselves out." Kari smiled at this because she remembered absurd stories Davis had told about some of the girls he'd dated. "See things are looking better already."

"Not really." Kari said wiping her eyes. Davis frowned and then a brilliant idea came to him and he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, have this."

Kari accepted it warily, "What is it?"

"A jawbreaker." Davis replied. As Kari put it into her mouth he began to explain his theory. "Relationships are kinda like jawbreakers." Kari's eyebrows raised as she doubted him. "It's true."

"How?"

"If you immediately try to chew a jawbreaker, well, you break your jaw. It's better to approach it at a slow pace. Occasionally there will be moments when you accidentally or purposefully bite it again and feel pain. But, this doesn't mean you'll spit the candy out; you endure and patiently finish sucking on the candy."

"And that's like relationships?" Kari asked skeptically.

Davis answered confidently, "Yes. Just endure this pain and be patient because in the end you and Tk will make up and be happy."

Kari was quiet for a while and Davis noticed her tears had dried up a bit. "You know Davis, sometimes you can be really smart."

"Thanks." He answered with a cocky grin. "Smart and attractive."

Kari laughed and Davis continued to smile knowing he'd been able to make Kari momentarily forget about her worries.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asked curiously.

Kari gave a little shrug, "He was about to go out with his friends for a drink. I don't want to bother him. I'll call and apologize in the morning."

"Kari," Davis began seriously in a low voice, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret: men aren't as strong as they pretend to be. If you and Tk just had a fight I'm sure he's sulking right now, too."

"So, I should call him?" Kari's voice was still unsure.

"Definitely."

Kari gave a smile and stood up. "Davis, I can't imagine what I would do without you." She left towards the living room to grab her phone leaving Davis sitting at the table by himself.

"I wish you would have realized that a few years ago." He muttered and then sighed, "But I'm happy if you're happy."

Davis grabbed a second jawbreaker from his pocket and placed it in his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you loved Davis in the spot light. I truthfully love his character.<em>

_Please review._


	6. Jello

_It's been a while since I updated but here's a treat. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Part Six: Jello<strong>

"Teeks, Teeks! Overhere!" Matt waved his hand frantically around at the cluster of people walking out of the terminal getting several awkward glances.

"Hey Matt." Tk walked over to his brother and gave him a tight hug. "I didn't think you'd be the one picking me up from the airport."

"I know, I know. I'm not Kari and you're disappointed you can't go make out in the car," Matt teased, "but don't worry you'll see her in a bit."

"So, she still wants to see me?" Tk asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, why? Is something going on?" Matt was concerned and was walking his brother carefully as they waited for his luggage.

"No and yes," Tk paused, "we sort of had another argument. I'm not sure if we made up or not."

"I have to admit it, bro, I'm a bit stunned. It seems like you and Kari have been arguing a lot lately; you never argued in high school."

"We also weren't dating or thousands of miles apart." Tk informed sadly.

"Yeah, I suppose that puts a damper on things." Matt said.

"Any advice?" Tk asked. His brother was the king of getting girls - not that he held onto anyone for too long.

"Not really...well..." Matt's mind drifted off in thought.

"Well what?" Tk asked. He'd just grabbed his suitcase and they were walking towards the parking garage.

"I dated this girl, Shiharu, for a few months. She was a model obsessed with her weight so ate jello most of the time. However, she was also a bit nuts and could only eat jello that was layered blue, red, and yellow - in that exact order.

"One day Shiharu called me up crying saying she needed jello; so of course I offered to make it for her for when she got off work. I had no idea it was so meticulous. I couldn't just mix all three colors together. No, first I had to make a layer of blue jello and wait for it too solidify. But, I didn't wait long enough so when I added the red layer it melted the blue and began to mix - I had to start all over!

"By the time Shiharu got home I still hadn't finished her jello. She was a little bit aggravated but she saw how hard I was working and forgave me. And by this point I was so frustrated but determined that I stayed up all night to finish the jello. When Shiharu got up in the morning to see her completely jello in the fridge she was so happy - I mean like really, really happy. She gave me a reward if you know what I mean." Matt winked and Tk rolled his eyes.

"The point is that I didn't give up. It took a ton of effort and made me hella mad, but in the end it was worth every second. I think girls are like that in general: they take a lot of effort and make us mad, but what would we do without them? I, for one, don't want to find out."

"Yeah, I know you're right." Tk sighed. He and Matt jumped into Matt's car and chatting on the car ride home about life, love, and other important things. Then, to Tk's surprise, Matt stopped the car. "What are you doing?"

"You're going in there." Matt nodded his head towards a flower shop.

"You don't have enough time to make some jello, plus I doubt Kari would understand, but buying flowers will definitely send the message, I love you."

"Alright." Tk said getting out of the car and entering the shop alone. He picked out a fresh bouquet of calla lilies and brought them back to the car. Matt drove him the rest of the way to Kari's apartment. "You're not coming in?" Tk asked.

"Nope, we'll hang out tomorrow. Go make her happy." Matt smiled and drove away.

Tk took a deep breath and then walked the few flights up to Kari's apartment. He took another deep breath before knocking on the door. To his surprise it flew open immediately.

"Tk!" Kari yelled and immediately wrapped his arms around his waist making him drop his bag and the flowers. "I missed you so much!"

"You're not mad." Tk said while hugging her back.

"No, we were both just being stupid. I want to forget about all of our fights."

"Me too, Kari. I really just want to make this work."

Kari let go of Tk so he could enter her flat and finally noticed the flowers. Tk picked them up and handed them to her. "You're too sweet." She said as she reached for his hand and pulled him inward. Once inside the flat she put the flowers on the counter and forced Tk to drop his bag on the floor again. Then she brought down his head into a deep kiss. From the passion inside that kiss, both Tk and Kari knew that they would make it. Their relationship would last.

* * *

><p><em>If you review the jello fairy may leave you a present tonight.<em>


	7. Twizzlers

**Part Seven: Twizzlers**

It was the annual digidestined meet up. This year it was extra special - it was the ten year anniversary of the defeat of Diaboromon. Everyone was flying back to Odiba ... everyone except Tk. It wasn't his fault - not really. There was a huge storm in New York and all flights were cancelled for the next 24 hours.

"You've safe?" Kari said sadly into the phone. The other digidestineds were setting a picnic table full of delicious food. They were happy and laughing ... Kari wished she could join them but a part of herself was missing.

"Completely," Tk reassured, "the storm took out the power last night but they've got it fixed now."

"Good," Kari's voice did nothing to hide her sadness. She was looking forward to seeing Tk so much that her disappointment would not fade easily. Tk could tell.

"Kar," he said which a soft change in tone, "I would trade anything to be there with you today. I'd trade anything to see all our friends, but most of all, I wish I was there to hold you"

"I know," Kari said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned her body completely away from her friends but not before catching Matt's eye. He looked pained for her, "I understand."

"They say the storm will be over on Monday."

"Would you really come. I thought you had exams on Wednesday."

Tk paused in thought. True, it was excessive to fly out for less than two days but Kari was worth it and he told her so. More tears fell from her eyes.

"We'll talk about it on Monday."

Kari heard a voice call Tk's name from the background and a thud and grunt from Tk. He explained, "The power just went out again. My roommate lost the flashlight."

"Ok, I'll let you go."

"Tell everyone I say hi."

"I will."

"I love you, Kari."

"I love you, too. Bye."

As Tk said goodbye Kari clicked off her phone and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her pseudo big brother.

"Teeks ok?"

"Yeah, the hurricane took out the power again."

Matt nodded his head in recognition and then looked at Kari seriously, "How are you?"

Kari simply sighed and said vaguely, "You know ..."

"Don't worry kiddo, you've got three years under your belt, only a bit more."

"It's going to be the longest stretch though. Plus, who knows what will happen after he graduates."

Matt looked surprised, "He's moving back."

"He hasn't said so," Kari answered with a frown.

"Don't worry, he'll move back."

"Then why doesn't he say that? We talk about the future all the time but he never says anything about moving back. It's all: I want to write a book about this or I think we should should get a cat or we need a second room as an office."

"Tk can be stupid," Matt said as nonchalantly as if he was announcing the weather, "Obviously he plans to have you in his life, but if you want to know more details or where he stands just ask him."

"Why should I have to ask him, he should just know. He should tell me where he plans to live next year."

Matt raised his eyebrows and gave Kari an amused look, "Kari, men aren't mind readers. Let me tell you a story about Sora." Matt looked over fondly to where his very pregnant wife was chatting with Mimi. "Sora told me long ago that she liked Licorice so when I'd go to the store I'd sometimes bring her back a pack of Twizzlers. She'd say thank you and put them in the cupboard. This happened for months. But guess what, she hates Twizzlers - all that fake licorice I'd been buying her was stocked up in the cupboard. Apparently, I was supposed to realize this - I was supposed to know that she wasn't eating the licorice. I didn't notice. Can you blame me? She kept putting the licorice in the cupboard, I assumed she was going to eat it later!"

Matt stopped his spiraling rant and sighed, "My point is, Tk probably thinks he's told you his plans. He doesn't know anything is wrong. This isn't some silly movie where every guy and every girl can read each other's every thought and wish. This is real life, you've got to discuss your concerns. You can't let the Twizzlers pile up in the cupboard."

Kari twiddled her thumbs for a moment and then looked up at Matt with her forehead creased, "I get what you're saying, but I'm scared. What if I ask Tk and he says he wants to stay in America. He wants me to move there."

Matt shrugged, "I doubt it, but so what if he does?" As Matt waited for a reply Kari bit the inside of her cheek. He continued, "Kari, is Tk worth it?"

"Of course he's worth ... I ... I just can't imagine myself living anywhere else."

Matt shrugged again, "You and Tk love each other, you'll work it out."

"I know but -

"Kari," Matt interrupted firmly, "you'll work it out."

Kari nodded her head slowly. She wanted to believe in Tk, she wanted to believe that the love she had with Tk would survive anything.

"Kari! Matt! Look, I got it to balance on Sora."

Matt and Kari turned around to see Tai pointing and laughing at Sora's monstrous belly which was perfectly balancing a tub of Redvines. Matt couldn't help but burst into a laugh, too. He nudged Kari in the side and said, "Real licorice."

* * *

><p><em>I've been busy working on other things but I haven't forgotten about this story. I hope you enjoyed it!<em>

_-Xanpluto_


End file.
